Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communicating data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method, and apparatus for communicating data, such as between medical devices and one or more enterprise servers.
Description of Related Art
In some instances, one or more medical devices may be used by a particular patient to treat an acute or chronic ailment. These medical devices may include electronic control circuitry that executes software algorithms that ensure the patient is properly being treated, the treatment is not outside of accepted predetermined norms, and that the medical device itself is operating within acceptable parameters.
Because each particular treatment prescribed for a patient may be unique and/or involve the use of multiple devices, outside databases and computer systems (e.g., an enterprise system) may be used to provide these devices with information related to the patient and/or the patient's treatment regime. The information may be used to facilitate the interaction of multiple medical devices during a treatment session. Various communication technologies may be used to achieve one or more device-to-server communication links.